


Place to Flower, Bud, and Reed into Blossoms of ...Hope!

by LazyListen26



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Tags Are Hard, To Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyListen26/pseuds/LazyListen26
Summary: It's a rebirth of someone, who doesn't wished to coincide with the past... Their new beginnings have begun in the origins of the Greatest Hero, Izuku Midoriya.MHA x Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Diamond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This had been inspired by multiple sources. I will tell you about them later on, in later chapter endnotes. 
> 
> So this is the fist chapter, it is a recap chapter that. Is meant for those who haven't watched all of Steven Universe or just want a recap of almost everything, but by a different P.O.V.
> 
> The Person in this chapter is going through a stage of grief and denial over... Something.
> 
> So! this chapter will probably feel long and disorganized.
> 
> I made this because multiple people will be likely confused by later chapters, and this chapter is mostly based on Steven Universe.
> 
> Spoiler Warning - If you haven't even watched SU.
> 
> The idea of this fanfic had been stuck in my head for awhile.  
> It was eventually more than a thought by everything, so I decided to write it as a fanfic. 
> 
> The first release of this was on one, two, than three different websites.  
> It wasn't really planned out, so it just came out as a bad plotline on theses three websites. It wasn't on wattpad.
> 
> But it cause multiple and many readers to rumble and rage on for reasons that could be easily solved by writing out explanations for them. 
> 
> It had continued on, and so it was deleted and almost been completely discarded. I almost given up... 
> 
> Until I had someone that helped me with this. This fanfic is a... a better and revised version of what had been deleted.
> 
> ...So I hope you like this.

Rose Quartz had no idea what was going on. She looked around herself and was trying to think of what she remembered last. 

...She was giving birth, that was the last thing she could fully remember. Did she shatter giving birth? If so, then where is she now? She worked out that this could have happened and she was a little sad that it happened. 

But she knew that Greg and Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst would be fine without her. 

Now, if only she could work out where she is. That Steven would be okay without her, he had his father and his aunts. That's what Greg said Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst they would be anyway. Though, the thought of not being there to watch her baby boy grow was very sad.

Rose was very confused when a TV like panel and screen suddenly appeared in front of her. What was this? What was going on? Why was this happening?

"Hey Steven, it's okay buddy." a familiar male voice said.

"Greg?" Rose Quartz said looking confused as she looked up at the screen. His face suddenly appeared on the weird screen. What? What was going on? Wait… is she inside her gem that is inside Steven? They had a baby boy after all? She hoped he was adorable.

Was this going to be her life now? Was she inside her gem inside Steven and she was going to watch his life? 

Well, she guessed that was better than not seeing Steven or Greg and the others ever again. It was going to make things interesting she supposed, though, it is sad that she doesn't think that she can communicate with everyone.<

It'll probably be pretty hard too. Seeing but not being able to communicate. And it'll probably get pretty lonely too. But oh well, there wasn't much she could do about it. Other than, maybe try to find a way to communicate if she can.

Rose Quartz watched the interaction between the gems, Steven and Greg. it was just how she saw it going in all honesty. Pearl was Pearl. Amethyst was being herself. And Garnet was Garnet. She also thought that Greg handled the whole thing very well too.

Rose laughed lightly to herself. Oh, she should have known that Pearl would have worked out what happened. Pearl was smart like that. Way too smart for her own good sometimes. Has been for as long as Rose Quartz has known her, which is a very long time. 

She wondered if Garnet believed the theory or not. She hopes that Pearl doesn't put too much pressure on Steven. She wanted to tell Pearl she was right, like usual. Let Greg, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet know that she was still here, even if it was just inside her gem inside Steven. She wondered where the gem is on Steven, his stomach like it was her?

She also hoped that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl would get along without her there. She hoped that Pearl and Amethyst don't fight too much. That they don't give Greg too hard of a time. He is a very good man whom she loves more than anything. 

Well, it'll be interesting to say the least to react to everything that happens in Steven's life if she's going to be seeing everything from his gem in his stomach. It seemed like it was in his stomach to her from where she was seeing everything.

Well, Rose guessed she is going to be reacting to a lot of things. The good, the bad, the beautiful, the ugly and everything in between. It was also a little sad that she couldn't give advice to Steven and the others when they needed it too.

Though, since Steven was half human. She was starting to wonder if Steven would be able to fuse with Pearl, Garnet or Amethyst, Steven is half human after all and she wasn't able to fuse with Greg. 

Which she had thought was a funny and silly thing for the human male to try. 

Would Steven be able to fuse with other humans? 

She wondered how the fusing would work with Steven half human and half gem. 

It will definitely be interesting to see.

* * *

Rose wished to be... with her son more than anything... 

More than ever, she would do anything possible with her being to just have that chance... To even have one second with him.

In this moment, it's hurts even more... To not be with her beloved son, knowing that it's... That his time is.... 

As she can't help the tears, but she still have hope... To be with them again... 

Even more on the events that she wasn't there for in his life... That they needed her... The most.

Which causes her to dwell on them.... For the moment, like this... Just to help with the tears, all the pain in her chest.

Rose couldn't help but dwell on things, that had happened in the past. 

Like the lovely song, her beloved Steven made for the gems. Well the first ever song, with his faithful ukulele that he kept close with him throughout the years.

Rose Quartz couldn't help but think that Steven's little song for the Gems was adorable. It was very cute and sweet. Steven was very much his father in many ways, but there were ways in how he acted or did things that reminded Rose of herself as well. She loved that Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst all loved Steven's little song for them too. It was nice to see them all singing it together.

One thing Rose was a little fearful of, because she wouldn't be able to control when or how that Steven would find out. 

Was how he reacted when he found out her past. She hoped that he would understand. 

That Pearl can explain as much as she can to him when he does find out. Her past was one thing she was partly ashamed of, but at the same time, she knew that it made her as Rose Quartz. 

Even if other Gems who were Rose Quartzs had to pay the price. Being bubbled like they had been. But she would do anything to protect the humans and earth. And to protect Greg and Steven.

She just hopes that Steven doesn't hate her, or himself, for her past. Or at least that had been her reaction at the time. 

Now she just doesn't know how to feel. After all, most of the time it just feels like Steven despised her. It hurt but it is also understandable.

Rose's thoughts then led to her thinking about Connie. After all Connie was a huge part of Steven's life. She was not sure how to react to Connie at first. She seemed like a very sweet human girl, just, very awkward. 

It was almost like a female Greg in her opinion. Well, that was her option of Connie to start with. Now, she is quite the young lady and brave, smart, and willing to learn.

It was very interesting watching her learn swordsmanship from Pearl. The human girl was a natural. But it did get a little dicey there at first. With how Pearl was teaching Connie at first. It was sad too. She always, always told Pearl she was more than what she thinks. It was times like these that she really missed Pearl. Pearl was her best friend. Sure she made tons of other friends after that but… Pearl would always be her best friend.

It was also interesting seeing and feeling Steven and Connie fuse as well. They were one person when it happened so it's not like either of them know that she is here, sadly. 

It makes her wonder if Steven can fuse with other humans as well, or was it just Connie since they are such good friends? Though, she was sure that Steven had a crush on Connie.

Though it was annoying and slightly funny to see people flirting with Stevannie. At least up until the creep started hitting on them. She so wanted to tell him off for that. Especially since it was clear they weren't reciprocating the feelings. But over all the other people flirting with them were at least pretty innocent, cute and funny. Especially since she was pretty sure neither of the two realised that the others were flirting.

Connie's parents on the other hand. They were like nothing that Rose Quartz has seen before. Were all humans so blind yet loving towards their offspring? It was hard to believe that they never noticed that Connie was now able to see without her glasses. Rose also thought it was funny that they didn't believe in magic, even though Beach City was pretty much full of it. 

The Gems probably didn't help with it and were the cause for a lot of the magic, but some of it also had nothing to do with them too. They did seem like good people overall. So she couldn't really hate on Connie's parents too much. Though, she didn't like that they were against magic. But Rose was sure that their minds would change eventually.

Rose turned her thoughts to Greg and his parenting style. The way he raised Steven.

She didn't know at times if she wanted to hit Greg, laugh at him, question him or congratulate him. There were times when he was a fantastic father and he did a great job. 

Also well as times when he was a very questionable father with what he said or did. Of course stupid moments as well. And lastly, times when she was in nothing but tears and stitches from laughing at him. 

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst trying to help doesn't help all the time too. But she did know that he was doing his best and was trying to be both mom and dad for Steven, even if Greg was more dad like than mom like, obviously.

Thinking of the Gems led to her thinking about one of the new gem members that joined because of Steven. Rose Quartz thought that Peridot was smart but stupid at the same time. She didn't overly like Peridot at the start at all in all honesty. 

The green and yellow gem was not nice and of course did a lot of stupid stuff. But now, Peridot didn't seem too bad. She still did and said stupid things if Rose, but she was a Crytal Gem. Peridot helped save the earth.

Another gem that joined because of Steven was Lapis Lazuli. Since Lapis and Peridot were close. She actually really liked Lapis Lazuli. She was so sweet, kind and adorable in Rose's opinion. 

Rose had honestly thought the gem who was in the mirror was shattered, not literally trapped in the mirror. She kept the mirror to honor the gem, not to entrap them. Rose had no way of actually knowing. 

But for Lapis to be trapped for so long… that must've been so hard. 

So Rose didn't blame Lapis for hating the earth at first. And she wouldn't have blamed her if she kept hating the earth either. But Lapis came to love the earth and everything in it. Just like Rose had. Albeit in a different way. It's not like Rose ever hated the earth either. Rose's love for the earth just changed and grew as she spent time there.

Thinking about those two Gems led Rose to thinking about Jasper. Oh she really hated her. Rose was not a fan of Jasper, mostly because she tried to kill Steven and the Crystal Gems. This Gem was crazy with a capital C, or was it a capital K? Rose couldn't remember, whatever the kids all say to be cool.

Sure, Jasper was trying to get revenge for Pink Diamond's death against Rose Quartz, but the thing that this idiot called Jasper didn't know, is that Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz are the same person. 

For the longest time Jasper was pretty much Steven's number one archenemy and most frequent opponent. Jasper stupidly tried to fuse with a tainted gem and became tainted herself. She was fixed with all the other tainted gems though. 

Nowadays, Jasper seemed a little more mellowed out, but she's still crazy. Even if she has sworn her allegiance to him with Steven technically being Pink Diamond, much to his annoyance.

After Jasper it led to Rose thinking of Bismuth. Oh Bismuth. She was a tough one for Rose. On one hand she was glad she was okay with everyone now and didn't plan on shattering any of the diamonds. But on the other she felt regret for leaving Bismuth bubbled for so long. Not to mention leaving her locked in that chest. Rose knew she should have explained the situation to her long before Steven had to but… 

She was terrified to do that. Scared what Bismuth's reaction would be, worried Bismuth would then try to kill her. That she would still want to kill the other diamonds. 

The truth was even if her and her fellow diamonds had a rocky relationship, Rose still loved them. They were still her family. She couldn't stand to see one of them get shattered.

Reason why she had mixed feelings with Bismuth. She really didn't know how to feel there.

Thoughts of Bismuth only led Rose down a dark road. Leading her down to how Steven found out she was Pink Diamond.

How Steven found Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond was not how she wanted it and she hated that he was confused about himself. About how he didn't know how to feel about himself and about her... 

She just wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything. Explain to him why she did everything. Why she lied. Why she kept it hidden. Apologize to him for her mistakes. She hoped her memories would help him understand everything, but they either made things better or worse. 

Rose just hoped that Pearl, who knew everything about her past, would be able to help and not make things accidentally worse. Pearl was good at that sometimes, making it worse before she made it better.

Hopefully Steven will understand. That she might be able to explain it to him one day, even if it's in a dream or something. She needed him to understand, he didn't need to hate himself or be confused. Just understand that she did it to protect everyone, and to protect and save the earth and its humans.

That she grew from the experience. That she has learned from her mistakes. She will never be Pink Diamond again. It wasn't who she was, she was now and forevermore Rose Quartz.

In an effort to get her mind off of this topic she desperately tried to think of something else. Lars! Lars was a very good topic. Well maybe not that good. But it was better than nothing.

Rose didn't mind Lars. He was nice in one way, but a bit of an annoyance and at times, very selfish. Though she could also tell that he was scared and just wanted to fit in, it didn't mean she liked how he was acting. She didn't approve of some of the things that he had done in the past. Though, Steven liked him a lot, for what reason.

The young man being immortal was something that she was unsure how to react to. She didn't think it was a good thing at first, but he has seemed to mature a bit with time and him confessing his shortcomings to Steven and learning to deal with them. 

It was very admirable. Plus, after seeing much he cares about the off coloured Gems and how much he has matured and grown, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. 

Hopefully he will grow even more as an individual and as the caretaker and leader of this small group. It suits him somehow.

Rose's mind wondered a little as she thought about Steven and his weapon.

Rose Quartz had wondered what Steven's gem weapon would be. Hers was her sword and shield. Being able to attack when needed and defend when needed. 

That was her style. She was mildly surprised and happy that it was a shield. It suited him in her option. She didn't really see him as an attacker, more of a defender. Connie taking up Rose's sword to be Steven's attacker, was interesting, and cute. 

They suited each other perfectly and they worked so perfectly together it was magical watching. 

Their team work was so wonderful to watch. They protected each other. She had hoped it would never change.

Thinking about her sword led to her thinking about Pink Lion. After all she left her sword with him.

Rose was happy to see Pink Lion again. He was a very trusted friend. He was like a pet but at the same time not a pet. He could look after himself and she trusted him very much. 

Hence why she left many of her belongings with him, like her sword and many other things. She hoped that Lion is able to help Steven and that they can take care of each other. She hoped he would be a good friend to Steven too. Maybe Lion could even help Steven in the future as well.

This thought then led her to thinking about her room at the house and the time when Steven found it.

She didn't overly know how to feel about her room at the moment. 

Especially with all that Steven has been through with said room. Most of it wasn't… the best in the world. LIke the first time he went into it. He was mad at Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and needed his space. Which was perfectly understandable.

Then he became hungry and accidentally created the whole town since he needed food and didn't want to leave the room as he was still mad at the Gems. Which was too much for the room and it made the town… creepy. And scary in Rose's humble opinion.

Especially with the whole thing fake Connie. And Steven basically told the room not to do what he said. In her opinion, based on what she saw the room doing after that, it made the room gain sentiance. Or maybe it always had that and she just didn't realise it. Either way that's what it looks like to her. Once the room was able to do that in a weird way to look after Steven. It had him confess that he loved the ending of the book Connie hated.

Finally there was when he really wanted to talk to her. He created something she likes to call Cloud Rose. It was so weird. It was just like her! Even reacted like her! Clearly the room knew her well. Which makes sense given that it was her room.

Speaking of things connected to her, she couldn't help but think about the Diamonds.

Rose was so proud of her son. Especially when he did what she never could...

He actually befriended the Diamonds. Made them see reason. 

Made them see what they did... 

That they didn't have to be perfect. And that was okay. They didn't need to be perfect to be good rulers. They needed to be kind and caring. To set an example for others. 

Sure it got a little dicey near the end when White separated the gem from Steven. She refused to come out. 

After all, it wasn't her gem anymore. It was Steven's. And Steven needed it to survive. She would not take that from him. He was her most precious son and she loved him.

She was rather annoyed with Blue, Yellow and White when they kept calling Steven, Pink. Her former name. He was not her. Even if several gems kept mistaking Steven for her. After all, Steven was Steven. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Though her irritation only grew when the Diamonds didn't give Steven and Connie anything to eat or drink. The two could die if the Diamonds did not rectify this. Thankfully Steven won Blue to his side and finally got food.

Actually speaking of Blue, she was still a little irritated about Blue kidnapping her husband to save part of her so called legacy. 

If Blue had really wanted to save her legacy then she wouldn't be destroying the earth. But at least Blue was good now and trying to make up for her mistakes. Which made Rose very happy. Same with Yellow and White.

Speaking of which, she had been so scared for the Crystal Gems, Yellow and Blue when White took control over them. Honestly she had been close to tears. And she was so angry. But Steven did the impossible and won White over to his side. 

Steven was so amazing and wonderful. This was proved even more so when he restored the formly corrupted gems fully. She was so very proud of him.

Though thinking of the diamonds led Rose down a dark path. Thinking of Spinel. Rose had felt broken-hearted when she saw Spinel... Oh, her dear Spinel

She couldn't believe Spinel waited for her. All that time alone in her garden. She had… she had forgotten about her… How could she forget about her?! She was such an idiot! Such a selfish idiot! Why didn't she go back?! Why didn't she see her?! Why did she have to forget about her?!

Rose had broke down crying her heart out, when she realised what she did. What she caused. Rose still got upset over it in all honesty. How could she do this?! All the others were paying the price for her mistake. For her carelessness. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst all forgetting who they were only made it worse.

The more she had witnessed of Spinel the more she felt like such an awful gem. Especially when Spinel lost her memories. She never should have left Spinel all alone. She never should have told her what she did. Why didn't she take her with her?

Why did she have to be so selfish? She felt so relieved when Steven befriended Spinel and then the Diamond came and took Spinel in. But hearing their song… It made her realise even more how she messed things up. Why did Spinel love her? Even after all that? She supposed she would never know.

This line of thinking only lead Rose down an even darker path. Her thoughts went down hill. She barely got a hold of herself in time. She should think of something else! The Rose Quartz! The other ones. Yeah, she should think of that!

Seeing the other Rose Quartz was so weird to her. It was so weird to see him interacting with them. Then seeing Steven declare them his siblings, well that was amazing. And cute. And she felt so proud of him. She was very proud of him wanting to become his own person too.

Though she desperately wished that he didn't feel like he was walking in her shadow. It was so sad to her. She wished it wasn't like that. Thinking about that Rose couldn't help but think about what happened with her original Pearl.

Upon seeing her original Pearl again Rose couldn't help but feel hurt. She still felt bad about accidentally hurting her Pearl, or well Volleyball as she got the nickname of. But Volleyball still loved her… Still believed in her. It was… It was almost too much. 

She still felt so much guilt for what she did. Even if it was on accident. Though seeing Steven freak out when they were trying to repair Volleyball, it broke her heart. Especially given the fact that it was all her fault.

She wished she could come out and just hug Steven and tell her how she didn't mean to hurt anyone. She didn't mean for all this to happen. She didn't want Steven to deal with all of this. All of her mistakes coming to haunt him. It wasn't fair to him. Especially since he had his own problems to deal with. Like Bluebird.

Speaking of Bluebird she couldn't help but think about what they did. It was hard to believe that there was someone who hated Steven that much. It was weird. 

Not to mention what Greg sacrificed to keep Bluebird from getting what she wanted. He loved that hair. He loved having it long. Ever since he ran away from his parents. Which got her thinking about what happened between Greg and Steven.

Steven had freaked out about how Greg ran away from his parents. About how he never looked back. How he hated being a Universe. It was odd… But Steven was falling apart. She couldn't really blame him. He was hurting and bad. It reminded her of when she was Pink Diamond. Which led her down another path of thought. What led to Steven and Greg taking a roadtrip to begin with.

Steven had been diagnosed with something that is related to his mental state at the time. She didn't really understand it, even now. 

That was causing his gem to react the way it was. Causing his powers to go haywire. All because… because of her mistakes and those mistakes coming back to haunt Steven. And then him having to deal with it at such a young age. Because of that trauma he was now falling apart. Having trouble finding out who he is and everything. It led to her thinking about Steven proposing to Connie.

Steven was too young and Connie had her whole life planned out. She rejected Steven but not because she didn't love him. She did. But because she wasn't ready. 

It was a big step. Not to mention that whole living as Stevonnie thing. Connie looked so creeped out by it. Rose figured it was different for gems and humans. Especially since humans couldn't normally fuse. So maybe Connie was just terrified of that notion.

Rose didn't really understand at the time. How was that bad? Were Gem and Human marriages different? She knew if Greg could fuse she would have lived as a fusion of him and her. She still didn't really understand it but she knew the difference now, now years after, when later on... Steven and Connie were.... Married.

More of Rose's tears flowed drow, as her chest felt the suddenly escalated an increased in the heartbreaking pain in her chest.

... She knew that humans needed to be apart. That they sometimes needed space. They needed their own jobs. Their own dreams...

Rose shook her head, trying to get back on topic and calm down. Thinking about Garnet and how she talked to Steven and told him he couldn't rely on Stevonnie to solve all his problems. Which had been what Steven was trying to do in the first place. It was really sad when she thought about it.

This only led to Rose thinking about Cactus Steven and how he spilled all Steven's personal secrets on accident. The gems were so worried. And she could understand why. But they didn't know everything. 

Steven was keeping things so bottled up. And it hurt her to see Steven spiraling out of control. To the point to where everything came to a head when he transformed into a monster.

Good thing everyone was there for him. They brought him back from the brink and then Steven started traveling the world trying to find his own way through it. She was proud of him for that. She was happy that Steven took all the time he needed and when he was ready he settled down with Connie.

That thought led to her thinking about Bismuth and Pearl. It was clear to anyone, or Rose at least, how Bismuth felt about Pearl. She wondered if they ended up together. She never really found out. Either way she hoped both of them were happy.

Rose sighed as she stared off into space, thinking about the times that Steven almost died. Lately she was feeling pretty melcolony. 

Especially in these later years. Her thoughts would often take a dark turn nowadays. So it was obvious her mind would drift off to the few times that Steven almost died. 

It was… a lot more than Rose really cared to admit. It made her sad and scared her at times when Steven was hurt or when he almost died. But it would scare and hurt a mother, Rose likes to think.

First she thought about the birthday incident and Steven causing himself to age and almost killing himself from old age. At least until the gems started to fight. Luckily he reacted by yelling and causing the gems to realise because he was feeling old he was starting to age. So they had to quickly make him feel young again. Rose was really glad when it happened and it reversed.

Then she thought about Holo pearl and how Steven almost died again. He had accidentally ended up making Pearl get distracted when she first tried to teach him and it cost Pearl. It was cute at first how much Steven missed Pearl. At least until Steven started hanging out with Holo. She had such a bad feeling there which proved to be true when Holo tried to kill Steven to train him. It was so lucky that Steven remembered what Pearl taught him and used it.

The thought of Steven getting attacked led her down another avenue of thought. Down the one of thinking about the different times Steven got attacked.

Like when Steven saw Peri's robots using the warp drive and the gems not believing him. And said thing tried to run away to fix the broken portal. 

Steven caught it but it almost cost him his life when he was pushed out into outer space. Rose had been so worried. But the gems came in just in time.

Then there was that time when the Gems almost sent Steven into outer space because he was playing around in Peridot's machine. His friends suggested it so he could let loose. 

They meant well but… That was really bad advice. It was never going to end with anything good playing around with technology you don't quite understand. 

At least his friends helped and defended Steven. And it got the gems to stop putting so much pressure on Steven. Steven was just a kid at the time after all.

Rose smiled at the thought. Steven had such good friends. They were amazing honestly. She was so proud of Steven for making such good friends. Rose hummed lightly as she started to feel a little better. Thinking about one of the dreams Steven had before when he was little. It was really cute. Something about him and Connie.

Thinking about good friends led to Rose thinking about Lion and the things he did for Steven. He looked after Steven just like she asked him to.

Rose felt really happy as she thought about the day Steven found both the Nora and Steven videos. It was really cute, his reaction. One was that he got to see a glimpse of her and how happy he was. 

Then the other reaction about how she just wanted him to be him. Though honestly looking back at it now Rose felt she should have probably waited to have Steven. She didn't really want him to deal with her mistakes but he was. And that was painful to see and watch.

At least Lion was looking after Steven though. That was one thing she could be thankful for. She was glad that Lion had made sure to help Steven however he could. It was nice.

Thinking about his friends lead to her thinking about Amethyst, her precious Amethyst. Specifically when they hitched a ride on the train and everything when Steven had read this book.

She was having fun and laughing with Steven and Amethyst at first when they 'went on the run'. But then it became suddenly serious when they came to the kindergarten. Rose's heart ached as she saw it.

This was the place where everything began. When Amethyst was created. Where Rose found herself. Where she found out about humans and other life on the earth. Where she decided to protect the earth. Well maybe not this exact place but this was where everything started.

It was a bittersweet thing for her. After all, the place that everything started was also the place that so much suffering would be caused. The place that would eventually destroy the earth. The place she loved so much.

Then Pearl had showed up and started to argue with Amethyst until the other gem finally broke down. Claiming that she was a monster. That she was a mistake. Rose didn't think so. She never thought so.

Amethyst was amazing and perfect in Rose's opinion. She was wonderful just the way she was. Pearl put it best honestly, Amethyst was the one good thing that came out of the place.

Rose's mind wandered to other things as she let it. Wondering to the Fusions. Specifically Steven and Amethyst.

Rose was so amazed when she saw Steven and Amethyst fuse. Not to mention when he eventually fused with the other gems. It was so amazing having to witness.

Then he fused with Greg and that was… Weird. And… she didn't overly like thinking about it. Because that also involved thinking about Spinel. And she didn't like thinking about Spinel. 

It always made her so sad and hate herself so much. So she avoided it. Which she knew wasn't healthy but she didn't overly care at the moment.

Rose let her mind wander in an effort to think about something else. Her mind didn't wander to somewhere good. It wandered to the forced fusions. 

Which wasn't good. Rose felt like that was her fault too. Especially thinking about how she encouraged Garnet but… 

If she had to do it all over again she would still encourage her. She didn't regret that part. Garnet was one of the few things she could never regret. Even if… 

Even if she accidentally hurt her when Pearl revealed she was pink diamond. Rose wished she could go back in time and change all the bad things she did. 

All the mistakes that she made that ended up hurting her friends and family. She really hadn't realised how selfish she was until it was really pointed out as clear as day to her. She had thought she changed as Rose but… 

She hadn't. Sure she had gotten better but in the end she was still selfish.

Rose shook her head lightly, trying to get rid of such thoughts and refocusing on something else. Like… Garnet! Garnet was a good thing to focus on. Garnet was strong and reliable. Amazingly so. It was no wonder Pearl had loved being fused with Garnet.

That hadn't been a good thing though. Especially given what Pearl had done alongside it. Pretending to be the bad guy. Pretending to be Peridot. And fusion was a very special thing. It wasn't something to be taken lightly. Or to be used willy nilly. 

It was no wonder Garnet had been so upset. She was glad Pearl and Garnet eventually made up but… that must've been very hard for Garnet. To forgive something like that. Something so… selfish.

And now Rose was getting depressed again. An the events earlier before, entered her mind, causing the sadness reflected in her grief to pour more through.

Please, just remember else... Maybe something else involving Garnet. Like… um… Jamie! And how he had a crush on Garnet. It was kinda cute but wouldn't go anywhere knowing her. Especially since she was already in a relationship.

Though what happened after the letter was kinda… Odd and weird. Rose honestly didn't know how to describe it. 

The kids tried to let him down easy but that backfired and eventually led to Garnet talking to him and him finally understanding.

A door creek open, Rose suddenly noticed Pearl come into the darken room... As the light from the outside was let in... 

The light showed... Steven on the ground barely with any light in his eyes, with something near him glittering in the light... It's what seems to be... Shards!

The gem gasped, as Rose watched, them run off to get the others. A bit later most of the gems rushed into the room not long after. 

The three gems that helped raised Steven, knew him the most, rushed toward him, crying over his body. They glance to the shards nearby them, and where his diamond once was.

... They felt... Or they knew this day would eventually come but they had hoped that it would never happen.

As many days earlier, Steven and Connie were really old for humans. Both about a hundred years old, give or take a few years. They were barely able to get around those days...

Steven in the arms of one of the gems, weakly said his very last words to them as his tears raced down. "....Well I made a many changes, throughout this life... I won't make change for this last action of mine, but I wouldn't stay along in the future..." 

He coughed and weakly smiled as his body grew more pale and weak. "I hoped or thought I would... Sorry gems, but I won't be in the future with all of you... I wished that I had said a goodbye to everyone but... I was a bit impatient... heh... to see Connie again... Sorry."

He softly hummed his last tone to them, as his last goodbye... until he finally passed away. 

Rose had watched everything, as she felt the sudden walls of denial, breaking and falling apart. In broken shards of the diamond that was once was hers... That once was whole, scattered across the room, as they layed near Steven's body.

... Steven had decided to shatter himself. Connie had passed not too long ago... And he... He wanted to be her once again. 

She didn't blame her son for wanting to be with the love of his life. She understands that feeling more than anyone, since Greg passed many years ago, she was hoping for something to help her move on herself, so she could see him again, but not have it hurt Steven.

Steven and Connie had lived such a very happy and fulfilling life. They had seven children who had several of their children. Steven and Connie had roughly twenty-five grandchildren of their own, who were Rose's great-children. She remembered all of their names, but she didn't need to get into all of their names. She loved all of them dearly but… it was not the same as having Greg or Steven around.

Rose had tried in the shards to looked around in the house that Connie and Steven had built for themselves for their little family. 

It was amazing watching them build the house, with some help from the Gems. Watching the two of them have their lives together. Raising their seven fantastic little munchkins, four girls and three boys. 

Steven and Connie had their great parenting moments and of course they had their bad. But overall, the love the two of them had for each other and their family and their amazing little home was just amazing. 

Steven was just an amazing man and became one that she was so proud of...

He was such caring and loving man, when the topic of immortality came up. The concept often went somewhere, It had been both of their decisions. 

Both Steven's and Connie's decision, for Connie to become immortal like Lars and Lion. There were many positives to becoming immortal as well as negatives. 

They had acknowledged that Steven would probably live just long-term as the diamonds, he may had hoped that Connie would said yes...

The discussion of this continues, for a long time. But in the end, Connie had decided she didn't want immortality, and Steven respected that decision. 

They later happily grew old together, they radiance such happiness, as they watch as time passed by with their family. Treating each day as, if they would had just been the last.

She smiled softly, until she couldn't hold the heartbreak no longer, and as she fell to the floor in a disheveled heap, as her grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears.

Rose got the feeling that the gems understood. They understood better than her, why he was doing this. And they didn't try to stop him, as she may or would selfish done.

This saddened was the last thing, Rose saw of Steven's life.

..Soon, all there was... _**Darkness.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i kind of rushed some parts, so sorry but I didn't know exactly how to put them in their characters better so I rushed it not to be a bit worsens.
> 
> I saddly killed off Steven, most of us know that he can live to be more than a 1000 years. Also he can give or heal almost anyone to semi-immortality, so I thought this would happen if he believed making Connie without a choice, live longer than her life expectancy like lars. To him would be something that would be considered selfish, to them. So this Steven decided to let her go... like in that old saying, that I still don't truly believe in, but it still had many others believing in it...
> 
> "If you love someone let them go.."
> 
> Please... Comment, what do you think of this. This is a crossover, I decided to do the past of the character frist before, the two fandoms crossover.
> 
> I hopefully this is ... Well ...good.


	2. The Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rebirth of someone, who doesn't wished to coincide with the past... Their new beginnings have begun in the origins of the Greatest Hero, Izuku Midoriya.
> 
> MHA x Steven Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, may be confusing in some parts, sorry about that...
> 
> OK! Some may know Pink Diamond change herself into a Rose Quartz just to defend earth or to be free, so I decided to make her have a third identity.
> 
> And in this chapter I will finally introduce Rose into the MHA, and she will know her new purpose. To unselfish help and save others like a hero, she went this route by seeing what had the world had changed from her last sight of it.

**Rose's P.O.V**.

A while has passed since, Rose lost herself in darkness and despair after Steven shattered himself. She understood it but… it didn't stop it from hurting. Didn't stop her from being lost to sadness.

She wanted to move on already. Be with her family. But… did she even deserve it? After all the mistakes she's made in her life. After all the hurt feelings she caused. She wished she had a second chance to make everything right.

To do the right thing. But she did not. Was she just going to forever float here? In this darkness? Was this her punishment for all that she has done?

Suddenly there was a bright light and Rose was in a pink place filled with pink clouds, just like her room. And there was a giant TV screen floating in the middle.

Rose heard a baby crying and she saw the face of a green haired woman. Said woman looked like one of Steven's great grandkids. She didn't look exactly like the other kid but similar. Especially given that the kid was male too.

This made Rose come to the sudden realization that she had been given what she wanted. A second chance. A chance to be better. She knew she didn't deserve this. That she didn't deserve this second chance.

As the days went by she watched little Izuku, as the baby's name was, grow. She watched as he slowly became obsessed with heroes. The Rose heard him say "I'm going to be a hero mom! Just like Almight!" He seemed so excited and invigorated after telling his mom this.

So much so that Rose couldn't help but be herself. She has spent her days moping, wondering how she could even help Izuku like this and doing nothing. Well no more!

"I wished that… that I could change or redone everything I had done selfishly for myself... However, I know I cannot, so I will settle for this. In this new act ofgi my life I will be different than ever before. I have blossomed into something new, something different, because of him, because of this new child. So I will not be Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz anymore. They are not what this child needs, he needs someone different from me. I will blossom into hope, the hope of his dream... This hope, this little bud blossomed me into my new form, into my new name... Saki Ashikaga," Rose, no Saki, said to herself. "I will be better, I will help Izuku! I will find a way no matter what!" As she said this a white light coated her body as she shifted andl

When the light dissipated Saki was now very thin, think like how she had been as Pink Diamond but she had pale skin like she had as Rose. She was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, over it was a pink dress with an inch thick sleeves and poofy skirt with the under skirt sticking out and being light pink in colour. Cut out in the middle of the dress was a circle so her gem could be visible. It was no longer upside down and it was surrounded by sakura petals.

On her feet were red pumps with red lace and a sakura on them. On the side of her dress was a pink sakura flower as well. She also had light pink hair that reached her mid back and was somewhat curly around the edges as opposed to the extremely curly it had been, she also had two small pigtails in her hair that was about hand size and held up with a rubber band that had a Sakura flower on it. Her eyes were also red in colour now. Finally around her neck was a pink bow with a light pink Sakura flower in the middle.

Saki examined herself, unsure what to overly think. She didn't know how to react to her new look. She supposed it didn't really matter now. Not as much as it matters to help Izuku. She frowned in thought as she examined his body. Ah! There! Something was wrong with his foot. How odd… She was sure that humans didn't normally have that.

Well she better heal him. Saki sent her power to the area and proceeded to start healing as well as remake Izuku's body so he could use her powers and was tougher than most humans. Really Saki was making Izuku almost exactly like a diamond, biology wise. As she did this though she started to think about things she found out.

The people here had something called quirks now, which Saki supposed had happened due to the leftover magic or something. Not to mention it had been thousands of years since she last saw earth. And Izuku was her descendant.

That had been a shock when she found that out. Inko had been talking to a family friend and that little fact had apparently come up. But it explained why she was reborn and reappeared with Deku, though, it did make her wonder why she was not reborn or reincarnated before now? Not that it really mattered too much.

Making Izuku's body to be more like how Steven's body, will take time, but she was sure it would happen fine. After all, Izuku was a diamond by blood. He was her descendant. It made sense to Saki for it to work that way and for it to take time. Everything takes time after all.

Though, the missing bone in the boy's foot did make her wonder why it was even missing in the first place. It was an odd bone and body part to be missing, for humans at least. Gems don't have bones.

* * *

**Saki's P.O.V.**

Saki felt a little bad as the doctor was talking to Izuku and Inko was told the news about him being quirkless. Wait… The bone missing is meant to be how the humans could tell who had quirks and who didn't? Oh… now Saki feels bad for healing and putting the bone back in place, but it's not like she can just take it out again. Unfortunately, because if she could, she would, but she can't.

It's not like she really knew how all of this quirk stuff worked either. After all quirks weren't around when she was last awake. So how was she meant to know about this whole bone thing?

And now, she had to work out how to let Inko and Izuku know that he can still be a hero. He had a quirk. She was his quirk. How, she wasn't sure, but that just how it was. She wished there was a book or something on how this all worked so she can read it and work it all out now, instead of working out on the go like she was at the moment.

Though speaking of Inko made her think of how good of a mother she was. She had done so much for her son. She grieved with him when they were back at home. She was so good. Better thank Saki had been. Saki wished she could go back in time and be as good of a mother as Inko was. But she can't and she knows there's no use dwelling on it. She had to focus on the here and now.

But, there was something about that doctor that Saki didn't like. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about the man that she didn't like. She hoped that they never saw the man again. Connie's mother was a much better doctor. She was kind in her own way and handled things in a much more delicate matter.

As well as every day, Izuku was reminding Saki of Steven. He was cute, like Steven. They both want to be a hero, to protect and save everyone. Steven, her son was like a hero, even if he would say he isn't. But if you asked Connie or Pearl or anyone else who knew Steven, they would have said he was a hero.

Saki is also hoping that the other kids aren't too mean to Izuku too. A few of them have not been nice since Izuku's powers haven't made themselves known or clear like some of the other kids. Like young Bakugo. He and Izuku are meant to be best friends but that... That little explosive shit! Oh dear... Umm. He was being a bit of a nasty little boy for no reason at all but because Izuku didn't have a quirk.

Saki hoped her diamond grew bigger soon but it was a slow process. It was only the size of a penny right now, if not smaller. Though, she did know that Izuku wouldn't have been able to handle a bigger diamond, so it being so small right now wasn't all bad. It would also take time for Izuku to get used to using the diamond powers as well.

But for now, Izuku thinking he was quirkless wasn't the worst thing in the world, but the first moment she could. Saki would be letting the green haired boy know he had a quirk. She was his quirk after all.

* * *

One Week Later

Saki was feeling angry with Katsuki Bakugo. The boy was being absolutely horrible to Izuku for no reason at all. Calling him names. Trying to use his quirk on young Izuku for no reason at all. Kacchan's excuse is that because Izuku is normal, he can't be a hero.

That he shouldn't be allowed to do things. And other things like that. Why can't that boy just leave Izuku alone? Why didn't any of the other kids stand up to him or tell Bakugo to stop? This was bullying! Heroes should be mean or bully others! Especially those who could be weaker than them! Bakugo was acting more like a villain than a hero!

Saki sighed as she couldn't handle watching anymore. She didn't understand how Izuku could put up with Bakugo being such a horrible brat, person and friend to the boy. She was going to go do her own thing and stop watching. Besides, Izuku should be fine without her for a little bit of time while doing other things.

* * *

**Izuku's P.O.V.**

Izuku was scared as he was wandering around the forest by himself. He didn't understand why Kacchan was being so mean to him lately. It shouldn't matter if he had a quirk or not, they were friends and anyone should be able to be a handle if they really put their mind to it, right? Plus, Kacchan's quirk was scary, how did he expect to be a hero when he was acting scary and not being very hero like? Kacchan was acting nothing like how Almight would.

Izuku was sniveralling a little still from the mean things that Kacchan had said. But he couldn't stop snivelling as he was lost. He didn't recognize this part of the forest at all and he was scared.

he boy was doing his best to act proud, he didn't want to be scared. But all of the things that Bakugo had said was starting to get to him.

What if there was something dangerous here and Izuku got hurt by it because he didn't have a quirk to protect himself? What if he can't find his way out of the forest? Would his mom come looking for him? Would Bakugo come looking for him? Would Kacchan care?

Izuku pushed the thick branches and plants out of his way. He could hardly see in front of him. Where was he? How is he going to get home from here? Would anyone find him out here? Just how deep into the forest has Izuku gone?

Izuku more some branches and smiled as he noticed there was no more. Until he realised why there was no more branches and greenery. There was nothing under his feet anymore.

The green haired boy screamed as he fell and rolled down a ditch in the forest. He could feel every single thing he hit. Rocks. Branches. Holes. He felt all of his breath leave him once he hit the ground. Groaning as he felt nothing but pain.

The four year old was almost too scared to look at his injuries, but he did. He had rocks embedded in his skin. Cuts all over the place. What looked like a branch impaled in his side. And blood going everywhere.

Not to mention his head was spinning and every single part of his body was just screaming and yelling at him to stop moving. He looked down at a small pound of water near him and he didn't reclosinge himself as his hair was nothing more than blood, dirt, twigs and leaves.

Izuku was in shock. He didn't know what to say or what to do. All that came from his mouth was a whimper, before he passed out from the sheer pain of it all.

* * *

Izuku woke up and even though everything still hurt. He felt a little normal. He looked around and he was very confused. Where was he? Wasn't he in a forest just before? What was this pink place? Why was everything pink? Why were there pink clouds everywhere? He was even standing on a cloud. Was he in the sky? Was he dead. He… he wanted to know where he was!

Pink words formed in the sky from the clouds. Spelling 'Venture forward and you'll find out'. Inzuku gasped in shock as he read that. It was so cool! Could this read his mind? Could it do anything he wanted? Just as he was about to experiment he heard singing.

"If I could begin to be."

"Half of what you think of me."

"I could do anything."

"I could even learn how to love."

"When I see the way you act."

"Wondering when I'm coming back."

"I could do about anything."

"I could even learn how to love like you,"

A voice sang and Izuku followed it. Coming upon someone that he honestly thought was an angel.

"I always thought I might be bad."

"Now I'm sure that it's bad.."

"Cause I think you're so good."

"And I'm nothing like you."

"Look at you go."

"I just adore you."

"I wish that I knew."

"What makes you think I'm so special."

"If I could begin to do something that does right by you."

"I would do about anything."

"I would even learn how to love."

"When I see the way you look."

"Shaken by how long it took."

"I could do about anything."

"I could even learn how to love like you."

"Love like you... Love me like you."

The angel smiled then as she silently spoke to herself.

"Woah! That was so good!" Izuku said. "Are you an angel? I mean you have to be an angel! Right? You're just so amazing!"

The pink haired woman turned around and she looked very worried and shocked to see the green haired boy to start with.

Then she gave a small laugh. "Oh! no dear Izuku, I'm not a angel. But it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Saki Ashikaga."

Saki had done so many bad things in her life. Too many. To ever be considered an angel. But that was okay! Well it wasn't okay. But she was making up for it now!

"Hi Miss Saki! Um… how do you know who I am? I don't remember meeting someone as nice or pretty as you before." Izuku told her.

"That's because we haven't officially met. But I know all about you. It's my job too. I am your diamond, your quir." Saki told him with a smile.

"Wait… I have a quirk after all?! I'm not quirkless!?" Izuku shouted looking excited and happy until he remembered about the doctor. "But that doctor said..."

"That was my fault. I didn't realise missing the bone was that important so I healed it," Saki explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. Hey Miss Saki? Can we play?" Izuku asked her with a smile. "All of my friends won't play with me much because we thought I was quirkless… they were really mean about it too..."

"Of course we can play together," Saki smiled as her pink whale appeared hearing the world 'play'. "First I suppose I should tell you about this place. It's your mind. In this place you can summon anything you want as long as you wish it. Nothing too complicated. Like this, I wish for a whale." Said pink whale appeared and gave her a high five. "Now why don't we play with Pink Whale here Izuku?"

The little boy nodded as he rushed around doing just that.

* * *

**Saki's P.O.V**

Saki was deep in thought as Izuku was playing around in her room and playing with her pink whale. Why was the boy still here? She thought he would have gone back by now. She thought maybe he came here because he was lonely and wanted a friend and to find out he was actually not quirkless.

She thought him playing with her and in the room for a little bit would be good for him and Izuku finding out he wasn't actually quirkless would end up making him to want to go back so he could work out how to use it, but she was starting to think that wasn't the case anymore. Did something happen while she wasn't watching him on the weird monitor?

"Izuku?" Saki smiled friendly at him.

"Yes?" the green haired four year old replied.

"How did you get here honey?" she asked him.

"Oh. I got lost in the forest and then I fell down into a ditch and got hurt and I think I passed out from the pain because it hurt a lot and when I woke up, I was here." The four year old explained the beest he could.

Saki had to stop herself from showing the worry she was in. worrying or voicing it wouldn't do anything helpful right now. It would only scare Izuku. "Alright, thank you for telling me. I have to go do something, do you mind playing here with Pink Whale while I am gone?"

"Okay! No problem!" Izuku smiled as he went back to playing with the whale. He did give one lok to Saki as she hurried off further into the garden.

Saki went up to a hill and made a machine that had two diamonds on top of each other and a diamond shaped screen on top of that. It was pink in colour. She hardly ever used this unless she needed to heal or help Izuku, preferring the big screen that appeared. But that only gave her things from Izuku's perspective. She didn't need that now.

Saki gasped in shock as she saw the state of Izuku's body. Oh god, she needed to do something to help. But her full healing powers weren't here, Izuku's diamond was much too small for that. Maybe she could use Izuku's sweat and blood to heal him until the diamond is fully grown.

Once it was fully grown, she could then use her tears to heal. Plus, she was worried about hurting Izuku since he was so small and young as well. So Saki will just have to go with using his blood and sweat to heal him. Hopefully it will work, it has in the past but not with anything this big.

Saki wonders if she will be able to interact with Izuku more now? Maybe. But she has to go and talk to Izuku about this now. "Hey, Izuku." Saki said gently.

"Yes Miss Saki?" He asked.

"I can heal your injuries that you received today but I need some of your sweat or blood to do it. But you don't have to give it to me if you don't want to," Saki told him. "Its your choice."

"Okay, you can use it. But how? When?" Izuku asked curiosity.

"Don't you worry about it. I'll handle it, and don't worry too much about getting sick or injured from now. Because I will heal you, but don't be too reckless, alright sweetie?" Saki smiled as she would just use the blood and sweat outside his body to do the healing. But she had just needed his permission first before she did anything.

"Okay! I promise I will be careful and not too reckless!" Izuku smiled and promised to her easily. "Can we play again?"

"Of course, give me a few minutes to do one last thing then we can play again," Saki smiled as she raced back to her computer and organised it so that the Izuku's body could heal itself.

Hopefully, she can play with him and once his body is fully healed he will go back. Even though she would love for him to stay here with her, she knew that he couldn't. Izuku needed to go back so that he could grow up and become the world's greatest hero, plus go home to Inko.

* * *

 **Izuku's P.O.V**.

Izuku was laughing as he and Saki were playing a game of a catch. It was very fun to throw the ball around. As he went to catch the ball again, it suddenly went through his hand. Making the green haired boy freak out a little bit. What was going on?! Was he fading or something?! "Saki!" he called out panicked.

"It's okay Izuku, you're just waking up," Saki told him. "It's okay. I'm sure we will see each other again. good-bye, little hero."

"Oh, okay! See you again Saki! Bye!" the four year old waved to her as he faded.

Saki smiled, mostly to herself. "Go get them Mr Future Hero."

* * *

The next day

Izuku slowly opened his eyes as he could hear something. It sounded like a mixture of tears, crying, talking and machines. Like a heartbeat beating or something. He wasn't sure. He wondered what was going on. The room was very bright and he groaned a little and covered his eyes. Everything was so bright and white.

Wait… why is everything so bright and white? Why were there machines? Since when was the forest white and bright like a hospital? Since when were there machines in their forest? Was Izuku in the forest anymore? If not, where was he?

Izuku looked around the room he was in. It looked like he was in a hospital room and the talking and crying was outside the room. He looked and saw his mother off to his head. Her head on his bed. Tear marks on her face, so she had obviously been crying.

Izuku thought about a lot of different things and all it did was make him want to be a hero even. He looked at his reflection in the room. "Thank you for everything, Saki. don't worry. I won't give up becoming a hero. I'm going to become the world's greatest hero, just like Almight. Just you watch."

( " _I cannot wait to see you succeed little hero,_ " Saki walked back into the garden and smiled as she check over Izuku's scan. " _I_ _wish you the best Izuku._ " )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning I had made multiple scenarios or pre-plots of this. Just to make as a note on how each thing would go, so I hadn't thought over how most chapters. 
> 
> Will be prepared if something had changed, so if you didn't agree with plot of this or how I am writing it. Sorry! but most things will be unchanged in this.
> 
> I did indeed dislike Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz because they have done some selfish things that cause bad effects on others. 
> 
> But they also cause good changes to everyone and everything around them, even thought most of them are mostly unintentional. ( She act, more Human? )
> 
> So I decided if Pink seen everything that she had caused both good and bad, Pink will mature more into someone who realized that they had been selfish. 
> 
> In most actions they have done in their past, how do they change that... By being more selfless.
> 
> I hope that all are well, health with all of y'all ;)


End file.
